Mine
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day again! Although, there ARE some few changes THIS year! I wonder what it is? Guys sure seem to be grinning evilly & girls are crying...NatsumexMikan plus other bonus stories including other pairs like HotaruxRuka & TsubasaxMisaki!


A/N: I literally can't think of a good Valentine's Day one-shot so this is out of pure confusion. Don't expect really good quality work okay? Happy Valentine's Day! Credit to **ToS-fanatic15 **for correcting me from "Nee-san" to "Imouto". Just added the -chan to make it look cuter xD

の検索結果

* * *

**Mine**

It's that time of year again! Heaven for the girls and pure hell for the guys! That's what EVERYONE expected!

"Ohayou minna-san!" Narumi said cheerily. The girls greeted him back with the same tone as him while the boys who were literally at the back of the classroom were grumbling a morning back. The guys always hated Valentine's Day. It's also known as "Hate Girls Day!" since know one knows what the chocolate THEY made contains in it! Maybe if it were regular chocolates they might accept it, but a chocolate that will transform them into little kittens is a whole different story.

"Today is Valentine's Day!" Narumi made a lovey dovey expression by clasping his hands together with hearts in his eyes. Everyone just sweat dropped. "This year will be a _little _bit different. Instead of girls making chocolates to guys, it's the opposite now!"

Dead silence.

The girls in the class were horrified and were twitching nonstop. As for the boys, an evil aura was swept around them and an evil grin was planted on their faces. Oh they're going to let them taste revenge all right! It was the moment the boys were waiting for. In one quick rush, the boys was scheming evil thoughts they would put in the chocolate. The girls' faces were paled white and one even fainted.

"Have fun minna!" Narumi waved and made a dramatic exit. Once the door was closed, the boys turned to the girls with an evil smirk. The girls gulped and ran out of the classroom in the speed of light. Kokoroyomi was pointing and laughing at the girls who screamed and bolted out of the classroom. The day turned from "Hate Girls Day!" to "RUN AWAY FROM BOYS!!! Day". Yuu, who was the third person who didn't think about making something evil in the chocolates, just sweat dropped and tried to calm down the guys. No avail, they were ignoring the pleas from the class president. Natsume and Ruka, who were the first and second people who didn't want to waste their time making chocolates, just left the classroom without telling anyone.

"Neh Natsume," Ruka called out. He was petting his pet Usagi on the head. "Are you thinking of making chocolate for Sakura?"

"For that idiot?" Natsume replied. "No way,"

Ruka gave him a bright smile. He knew him better than anyone and what he said was a big fat lie. He too loved Mikan very much but observing the moments between Natsume her has no comparison to him and her. Plus, he wants his best friend to have a happy ending. Someone who will bring light to his darkness.

"What about you?" Natsume questioned. "Are you going to put something in the chocolates and give it to Imai?"

Ruka for once smirked. He was hoping Natsume was going to ask that. Of all those times that Hotaru had humiliated him, he was going to get her back. Many evil plans appeared in his head and he can't help but choose one plan. Oh this plan will humiliate her for sure and make it so she'll never blackmail him ever again...

"I can see that sinister grin of yours Ru-chan," Natsume gave him a grin. The only person Natsume allows to see him smile is none other than Ruka. "Good luck with you're plan,"

Ruka gave him a playful hit on the shoulder when he heard that nickname. He muttered him a 'thanks' before both of them separated ways. Natsume had nothing better to do so he decided to stroll around Central Town. Maybe something will catch his eye.

-

"It's Valentine's Day!" Mikan cried gleefully. She spun around with such hyperness that she almost fell down. Hotaru, her best friend, rolled her eyes at the careless brunette. "I wonder what the boys' chocolates will be like...probably something that will humiliate us like the girls humiliated them,"

"Probably so," Hotaru replied emotionlessly looking around the stores of Central Town. "I have this feeling Ruka-kun is going to prank me,"

"Eh?" Mikan stared at her friend. She believe Ruka-pyon would never do that! ...Right? "Why?"

"You dummy," she insulted. "Oh well, I must be prepared if he does do something that will humiliate me in front of people,"

"...Ok..." Mikan looked around until she spotted the Howalon stand. "Howalons!"

-

Natsume who was not far off stared at the brunette who made a line at the Howalon stand. He shook his head and turned away muttering 'idiot' to no one in particular. As he strolled around, one of the stands caught his eye. He decided it wouldn't hurt him to look so he went over. Stealing a glance on one particular item, he decided to buy it. He offered the guy who was in charge of the stand the money and began walking off, not forgetting to glare daggers at him when he saw that huge grin on his face. He decided to confront her know he will be expecting her to whine if he doesn't give her anything for this dreadful day. Might as well get over with it.

-

When Mikan was about to reach the spot that she was suppose to meet Hotaru after she got her Howalons, she heard some rustling behind the bush in front of her. Curiosity got the best of her and peeked through the bush. Surprisingly, whoever were behind that bush covered Mikan's mouth and pulled her behind the bush as well. She was about to scream when she realized who pulled her in. It was Misaki-senpai!

"M-Misaki-senpai!" Mikan exclaimed with surprise. Misaki just grinned at her and gave a little rub on her head, her way of saying 'Hey chibi!'. Mikan laughed but when she noticed a hat Misaki was wearing. Her curiosity rose when she found Sumire who had sunglasses, a big scarf wrapped around her neck, and gloves on and Anna with sunglasses on. Her mouth opened and she was about to say something but Misaki covered her mouth again and whispered her to be quiet.

They heard footsteps passing them.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa called out. "Where are you _darling_?"

Mikan saw her senpai gulped.

"Permyyyy...!" a second voice called out. Mikan snickered at Sumire when her body just started shaking uncontrollably.

"A-Anna-chan?" a soft voice called out. If Mikan could see, Anna had perfume hearts in her eyes but her big fat sunglasses blocked that view. Once they heard the foot steps disappear, Misaki released her hand from Mikan, having her gasp for air.

"W-What's going on?" Mikan managed to gasp out.

"Remember last year when you saw Tsubasa's snake hand?" Misaki asked. Mikan just nodded her head. "Every year on this day, I will always prank him to eat my chocolates. We've been childhood friends so it's normal to have pranks on each other. However, due to the changes of today, _Tsubasa _put a prank on _me_ instead. Which points out why I'm wearing this hat."

"What did the chocolates gave you?" Mikan questioned.

Misaki's eyes were covered while she pulled out the hat. Mikan was terrified that she bumped into Sumire. Her elegant pink-haired was turned into snakes.

"M-Medusa..." Anna, Sumire, and Mikan said in unison.

"She almost look like Permy when she's angry," Mikan pointed out. Sumire glared daggers at the back of her head. She'll pay for that later! "What about you Permy?"

"That idiot Koko and I are childhood friends as well," Sumire gritted. "This time, he prank me to eat this chocolates. HE SAID IT WAS FROM NATSUME! THAT JERK! Now...look at my...!"

Sumire took off her glasses, scarf, and gloves. Everyone else had to cover their mouth to prevent themselves from laughing out loud because of Permy's appearance. So far in Mikan's life, Permy looked the funniest. She had thick sharp bushy eyebrows, her eyes were golden slits like a cat, she had a long mustache attached to her face, a beard growing out of her chin, and sharp claws on her nails. She looked like that person where Koko always drew about on to make it look so funny. Guess his test subject on a human-being was none other than Permy herself.

"What are you looking at...?" Sumire hissed. Her permy hair were floating around above her head like a bunch of snakes. Ah, the REAL Medusa has been awaken!

"A-Anna-chan?" Mikan called out nervously. She was scared to find out what the person who called out Anna did to her. "W-What about you?"

"Mine isn't worse like everyone else," she explained. "Yuu made me try his chocolates since I was helping him and this what happened to my eyes..."

She swiftly took off the glasses while her eyes was closed. She opened her eyes and that once were blue-green-ish orbs suddenly turned into yellow stars, then red hearts, then purple triangles, and so on. Mikan found that cute.

"H-He combines his Illusion Alice in the chocolates and this is what came out," Anna chuckled nervously. "But it's no illusion, when I saw my self in the mirror, I looked funny so I didn't want to face Yuu, but I don't want him to think I didn't like it!"

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

A sound of the camera went off from the tree above them. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Hotaru Imai! It was none other than Koko's twin brother. The three girls had a dangerous aura around them and they quickly chased after Koko's brother, ignoring the fact that he can actually _fly_. Mikan just sweat dropped at the scene. She dusted off leaves from her skirt, stood up, and took the Howalon box to her destination.

-

Mikan was happily eating her heart-shaped Howalons with Hotaru by her side. She was totally mesmerized when Hotaru offered a shopping date with her. Of course she accepted as she loves Hotaru very berry much! She was munching on one of her Howalons and watched the view of Central Town. They were leaning their backs against a tree in a hill so they had a slight good view of Central Town. Nothing could get any worse than this! Best day of Mikan's life!

"Oi, Polka-dots," a masculine voice called out. Thoughts of having this the best day ever was shattered into many pieces when Mikan heard that name. She of course was surprised and nearly jumped off the hill! Mikan panted and put it next to her heart, trying to catch her breath. She then with the other hand which was trembling pointed accusingly at her partner who was looking at her amusingly.

"Y-You!" Mikan stuttered. "What are you doing here pervert?!"

"Imai," he stated. "Ruka is looking for you in our homeroom class,"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him before she shrugged and walk along the path to the Elementary School. Her back was turned to Mikan and Natsume and before she was half down the hill, she gave the two a little wave signaling 'See you later idiots.' However, Natsume didn't see that small wave, he was too busy staring holes into Mikan. Mikan was nervous that she was actually sweating.

"What are y-- HEY NATSUME!!!" Mikan screamed when she was suddenly lifted up by the fire caster and took off, the scene of Central Town disappearing. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Do you really want me to put you down, idiot?" Natsume asked with no emotions in his voice. Mikan was confused by this and looked down. No surprised enough, they were REALLY high up in the trees. Mikan, being afraid of heights, clutched onto Natsume's shirt and buried her head in his chest. Natsume smirked when she heard her muttering, "Don't drop me..." nonstop.

-

Natsume decided to drop her off at their destination, literally.

"Ouch!" Mikan wailed. She was rubbing her soar bottom when Natsume suddenly just dropped her. "You could have been more careful!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. He then remember the gift that he bought. Without looking, he made an aim for her head.

"NATSUME!"

Bingo! X marks the spot! He smirked in triumph when he saw the brunette rubbing her head where the bag came in contact with.

"It's yours," he simply stated. Better to get this thing over with.

Mikan was loosing more of her brain cells today. She looked at the rather messy gift bag. Carefully, she took a small white box from the bag and opened it carefully. By the sound of Mikan's gasp, Natsume was sure she liked it.

"It's so beautiful!" Mikan exclaimed. "How did you..."

"I knew you were going to ask me if I got you anything or not," Natsume cut her off. Mikan just sweat dropped. How did HE know that!? "So I got you a gift ahead of time, not wanting to hear you're stupid complaints."

"Mou, Natsume," Mikan pouted. A smile formed on her lips as she took off the fragile gift Natsume bought for her. In her hand lies a small pink barrette. It wasn't just any barrette, it was a sakura barrette which had petals around the flower indicating that the petals are falling. Mikan was so surprised but she found the barrette rather fascinating.

"Cherry blossoms," Natsume said out loud.

"Huh?"

"Cherry blossoms," he repeated. "That's what your last name means right?"

Mikan blushed and nodded.

"Ja..." Natsume waved at the brunette and began to walk away with his hands normally in his uniform's pockets. Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and caught Natsume having her hand pulled out his one hand that was in his pocket so she was clasping her hands with his. A smile was clearly visible on the brunette's face. He noticed that the barrette that he bought for her was placed on her hair, although those two pony-tails were put down. She looked cute yet beautiful. Her brunette hair reaches just a few inches below her shoulders, blowing softly against the wind that passed the two.

"Arigatou, Natsume!" Mikan grinned and gave him a kiss in the cheek. Natsume's eyes widened when he felt the contact on his cheek. This girl was driving him mad! When that contact left his cheek, he suddenly pinned her to the Sakura Tree. His hands performed a cage around Mikan's body, both arms leveled to Mikan's head. Mikan who was surprised by this sudden action of his started whining. To shut her up, his lips contacted with hers. He wanted to taste that _strawberry _flavor of her lips once again since it's been long since he had. It seems she choked on whatever she was about to say so it escaped through her lips as a struggled whimper, which trembled softly against his own lips.

"I hate you so much, _Mikan_," he growled out. He knew his eyes aren't lying to him. Even for a brief second, he couldn't understand what made his stomach curled up when he saw her give him a weak smile, even though she was loosing her mind with confusion. He once again, brought his lips towards hers, tasting that sweet flavor of hers again. He knew that he won't taste this again, so he went and decided what the heck, I'm going to do it a lot of times until she _begs _me to stop! He nibbled on her lower lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. Mikan, who was still oblivious to this, partially parted her lips a bit. That a bit was enough for Natsume to let his tongue separate her lips apart. Her head suddenly felt light-headed and she had to hold on to Natsume's clothes to keep her from falling down. Natsume noticed this and switched their positions so he was sitting his back against the tree with Mikan in his arms, of course breaking the kiss.

Mikan blushed at the position they were now in. Many thoughts rummaged into her head while she was trying to find the words that she wanted to say after having Natsume stole her _third _and _fourth _kiss. She never expected to spend Valentine's Day like _this_ but deep down inside, she was enjoying it. Some thoughts still confuse her, such as Natsume's _mood swings_. First he'll be a cold-blooded bastard that he is, then he turns into a soft person (not entirely), then goes back with his evil expression. Seriously, she NEVER met a guy who had no control of his MOOD SWINGS!

Natsume was staring at the brunette in his arms. Never in his life would he thought that he would find someone someday that will bring light into his dark life. She was the only one who stood up to him despite his reputation in the school. He liked that about her, except the fact she always get into trouble because of _him_. He will take every responsibility though, he doesn't mind. This girl in his arms is tough enough to go through any hardships that he's been through although she doesn't look like it. Looks can be deceiving though. He loves this girl but he wouldn't dare say it out loud. It's not the right time yet. Soon, he'll become an adult, escape this dreaded Alice Academy, and live his life with this brunette. He knows that she'll like it too. He'll be waiting for that day to come so until then...

"Na...Natsume," Mikan stuttered. Natsume snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Mikan's chocolate orbs. Those eyes captivate them and he could practically keep staring at them and not be bored. Same goes for Mikan and his crimson eyes. He pressed his body against Mikan's body and captured her lips in a kiss again. That's the _fifth _kiss...

"You're mine," Natsume growled. It wasn't a question like 'Will you Be Mine?' it's more like of a demanding 'Be Mine or I'll burn you to crisp...'

"Natsu ---" Mikan was cut off when she felt those lips of his on hers once again. _Sixth _kiss. His kisses were like drugs to her, she can't stop being addicted to it. Natsume broke off the kiss once again and stared at the brunette. His temple was touching hers and she was blushing cutely. He found that very cute and attractive of her, even though there is no way he'll say that out loud. She was his and his only, he wouldn't get _any _guy get close to her, unless he proves it. Which most likely will be a .001 percent chance.

"Shut up," Natsume muttered. "I'm not asking you to be mine, you ARE mine..."

* * *

**Bonus Story! (HotaruxRuka)**

Hotaru was walking aimlessly around the corridors of the Elementary School Division. Back where she with Mikan, Natsume showed up and told her that Ruka was waiting for her in homeroom class. She knew that he's going to let her eat his chocolates and he's going to laugh at her when she realized what on Earth are in the chocolates. Of course, being prepared, she has a plan that will backfire that so called "evil plan" of his. It better be worth her time because she wants to visit her brother. She reached her homeroom class and she opened the doors carefully. She walked in looking side to side as if she was about to cross the road. Spotting the animal lover in front of her, she walked directly to him with those emotionless eyes and expression.

"Well Ruka-kun?" she asked. Her cold amethyst eyes met his soft sky blue eyes. "What do you want?"

Ruka gulped. He was still debating in his head whether or not he should do this. In his mind, he wanted to see her do this but then again it might be creepy. He sighed and summon all up his courage and tossed her a perfectly wrapped bag. "Here," he managed to say out. "These chocolates are for you, I hope you accept them."

Hotaru curiously tugged on the ribbon that closed the bag together, inside she found 3 normal sized chocolates. She took one out and inspect it with a high-tech magnifying glass, seeing what kind of chocolate did the animal lover made. Ruka just sweat dropped at the scene. He couldn't blame her if she thought something is evil inside the chocolates.

"It's not going to kill you or transform you or anything..." Ruka muttered. "I'm not evil like _you_,"

Hotaru just smirked. She knew what he said was truth. Deciding to trust him, she popped one in her mouth, chewing carefully because she is still thinking that there is something evil in the chocolates. There wasn't anything in the chocolates. Surprising, the chocolate melt into her mouth and she could still taste the sweetness of it even though she swallowed it. It amazed her. Never in her life did she ever taste chocolate as good as this! This made her more interested in Ruka than she already is since he's the spark in her money collecting. Without hiding her emotions, a small smile was visible in her face as her amethyst eyes twinkle.

Click!

She snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Ruka. There stood Ruka with head tilted and a camera pressed against his cheek. A captivating smile was formed as he winked at her. Hotaru found that cute but looked away with a faint blush in her cheeks. She brought up her baka gun at Ruka and glared.

"What did you put in the chocolates?" she asked ready to fire her baka gun.

"Nothing," Ruka said in a playful tone. "I just thought it would be normal to make _normal _chocolates. My mother used to make these kind and always brought a smile to my face. Before I was enrolled into this school with Natsume, she taught me how to make these so I could still smile. Seems it made you smile too. Mission complete!" A grin was formed.

Hotaru lowered her baka gun and raised her eyebrow. It was the truth, the taste of sweetness from the chocolate did make her smile. Not only did the chocolates but the position Ruka was in when she took a picture captivated her eyes.

"Here," Ruka snapped her out of her thoughts. He held her a Polaroid. She took it from his hand and stared at the picture. For a person who doesn't take 100 pictures a day like her, it was a pretty neat picture. It's a picture of her showing her happy emotions with her eyes and smile. Her lips curved again to a smile. She was still confuse, she thought that he'll blackmail her with this just like she blackmails him with everything.

"I don't get it," she sighed. "I thought you're going to blackmail me with this picture."

"I was," Ruka smiled. "But I decided not to."

Hotaru went up to Ruka and gave him a peck on his cheek. Ruka was surprised by this but a blush formed on his cheeks. She smirked when she saw him blushing madly. Plan to get her back for all the things she had done to him or not, she decided to carry out on her plan anyways. She took a few steps back from Ruka and showed him two Polaroid in her hand. Ruka gawked. One Polaroid showed the position of him taking her picture with his head tilted, him winking and smiling, and his camera in contact with his cheek. The other one shows him blushing madly when Hotaru out of nowhere kissed him on the cheek.

"I-Imai!" he shouted. Hotaru just smirked at him and made her way out of the classroom, walking instead of running.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ruka-kun," she whispered to him before she closed the door. Ruka smiled when he heard that from her. It was all worth it to him. He's still going to plot out his revenge sooner or later though. He seriously won't let _her _get everything she wants.

* * *

**Brother & Sister Bonus Story! (Subaru Imai & Hotaru Imai)**

After confronting Ruka, Hotaru had this satisfying smirk on her face. Dollar signs shone in her eyes while she was whistling across the hallway of Elementary School Division. She gripped on the camera in her hands as she made her way to the Picture Room so she could develop the embarrassing pictures. When she reached the room, surprisingly enough, she found her brother in there. Both of them were in a staring contest. This always happened when they came in contact with each other.

"Imouto-chan," Subaru cleared his throat. He held her out a small present box neatly tied in a bow. A rare blush formed while he look away, still holding out the gift towards his little sister. "Here,"

Hotaru was surprised. She took the small present box from his hand and carefully opened it. Inside lies her favorite chocolates that only her parents knew. She stared.

"How did you...."

"Just because I don't reply to our parents doesn't mean I don't read their letters," Subaru explained. "I got a letter couple of years ago saying that you were eating this type of chocolate and it was you're favorite."

Hotaru was taken back. She already had one surprise for one day.

"I'm hoping you'll accept them," Subaru pleaded, a voice no one had heard before. "I actually made those with my own hands,"

Hotaru smiled and hugged her brother tightly, despite how tall he is. Subaru grinned and lifted her up and hugged her back. She was the _only _family he has right now.

"I accept," she muttered. "Thank you...brother."

* * *

**Another Bonus Story! (TsubasaxMisaki)**

"Darlingggg, where are you...?" Tsubasa called out in a sing-song voice. He was looking for Misaki everywhere. The time has come where he'll get back at her for all these years she _forced _him to eat her chocolates. He grinned at the thought. Revenge is so sweet. He looked around the area a bit more then decided to look at another area. Little did he know, his childhood friend was hiding behind a tree. Once she heard the footsteps disappear she sighed in relief. She took off her hat but felt something different. She reached for her head and realized how soft it is. Her hair went back to normal!

"YES!" she shouted gleefully. Suddenly she covered her mouth noticing she shouted a little _too _loud.

"My my," a masculine voice whistled. "You sure have a strong voice Misaki,"

"Shut up Tsubasa," Misaki glared at him. He was sitting on top of the tree branch that Misaki was under in. She cursed under her breath for blowing up her own secret hideout. Her cursing was stop when she felt something fall down on top of her head. She grabbed whatever it was and her eyes glistened when she found a red rose that bloomed its beauty.

"Ehhh!" she exclaimed. "It's so pretty!"

She was so captivated by its beauty she didn't notice that Tsubasa pinned her to the tree. She finally noticed when she felt his lips contact her temple. She blushed a bit. He held up another rose to her with that handsome smile of his that ANY girl would fall into. He winked at her before he put the flower on top of her ear. She looked like a goddess to him when he placed the flower in her hair.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "But still evil,"

She pouted.

"Be mine this year, Misaki?" he asked lovingly. Misaki gazed up at him and smiled. She pulled his collar towards her chest and give him a kiss on the lips. After a few seconds they broke from the kiss and Misaki laid her head on his chest.

"This year and the upcoming years," she whispered.

Tsubasa just grinned.

"Wait for next year's chocolates made by me...." Misaki smirked and laughed evilly.

Tsubasa gaped. His face turned pale white, much paler than a ghost! He didn't want to know what next year's chocolates made by her will do to him...If there IS a next year for him! Revenge really is so SWEET!

* * *

A/N: I think this is the longest one-shot I ever did compare to that last year's Valentine's Day one-shot! I hope you guys like this more since this actually deals with Valentine's Day! If you read the manga chapter 73, then this is an opposite chapter-ish I made using my imagination! I'm kind of embarrass doing that kissing scene since I never wrote one that deep nor did I have my first kiss .w. But I have read a lot of kissing stories so it's kind of a habit xD. I hope you guys don't find it sucky D:! If you guys don't know what a Polaroid is, it's that picture frame thingy you get from photo booths. Search on Google! You'll understand. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

の検索結果


End file.
